Alexander Xender
Alexander Xender is a member of Lamia Scale and his partner is Kurubushi. Appearance He has red with a brown shirt with purple sleeves and blue pants with black shirts. Personality He cares deeply for his Guild and is very serious. Magical Power *'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic': Like Natsu, Alexander is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames, including explosions, and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. **'Fire Dragon's Roar': Alex's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. **'Fire Dragon's Claw': Alex ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. **'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Alex engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. **'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack': Alex rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. **'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn': Alex lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. **'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Alex ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. **'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow': Alex creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. **'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang': With his hand lit ablaze, Alex swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. **'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike': Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Alex blasts the foe at point blank range. **'Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath': Alex engulfs his entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. This is powerful enough to make water reach scalding temperatures. **'Blue Fire': He can use a spell in which the user creates blue-colored fire with cold properties. This type of fire, however, is considered edible to a Fire Dragon Slayer. **'Orange Fire': He can create some orange-colored fire with stench abilities. This spell was mainly use to render the target immobile. Toromaru stated that the scent came from a dirty mop submerged in expired milk. **'Yellow Fire': He can create a yellow-colored flame hovering on their palm, which apparently gives off a strange smell, similar to Orange Fire. **'Purple Ne't: He can summons forth their Magic Seal, which creates purple flare taking the form of ropes, ensnaring groups of people around them. The form of this spell differs depending on the user, as it can be used as a net rather than ropes, **'Rainbow Fir'e: He can combines the different "colors" of their Rainbow Fire Magic into one, alleged, "deadliest flame." Upon hitting its target, it causes an explosion. Family *Atlas Flame (Adopted Father, Desceased) Voice Actor Aaron Roberts. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Lamia Scale Category:Adopted Category:Sons